Resurrection
by Lilith Deckerstar
Summary: twenty years after a portal was opened by the Nazis to win the war but was defeated by the allied forces, who raised the red demon baby, a baby girl was resurrected and raised alongside the demon. Now they serve as agents in the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense and aided by a merman with psychic powers, and woman with psychokinesis to protect the world against dark forces.
1. Prologue

In an attic covered wall to wall with artifacts from every culture and religion, known and forgotten, a man and a woman, who is holding a baby, stand before a woman with blue corpse-like skin and her veins noticeable.

"Please. Please, I freed you from Tartarus. You owe me, Necromancer. I just buried my husband, do not make me bury my baby girl," The woman begged.

"Are you prepared to sacrifice in return for your daughter's life?" The necromancer asked.

"Yes, yes! Anything!," She cried, "I know how this works!"

"A resurrection has a cost, a cosmic debt that must be repaid. The spirits will enlighten me as to the nature of the debt once the resurrection is complete."

"I understand. I'm willing to accept any cost, as long as that means my daughter gets to live."

The necromancer took the infant's dead body from the mother and placed her on a table. The necromancer made a small athame appear before making a cut on the baby's hand and poured black substance into the wound before speaking the incantation in Russian.

"_Ангелы смерти, Лорды подземного мира, Услышьте мою просьбу. Верните этого ребёнка обратно к жизни!" _

Color returns to the baby before she opens her eyes and begins to fuss. The necromancer stands aside as the mother rushed to her now alive baby and picks her up to hold her in her arms.

"Maze! Mazie! Oh, baby girl!" The mother said with great joy before asking the necromancer, "The sacrifice what is it?"

"The most ancient form of sacrifice," The necromancer answered cryptically, "A life for a life. Your life for your daughter's. You will give your life if you want your daughter to live, the spirits have decreed it."

"No!" The man shouted in protest.

"Broom, I must do this," The mother said, "I couldn't save my husband, your brother, but I can save my daughter. I want her to live and grow even though I won't be there with her I would rather see the milestones from the afterlife then not see them at all. I just have one thing to ask you."

"Name it, Helen," He told her.

"Look after my little girl and raise her as your own as you did with your son but do not let her forget me and her father."

"I promise."

"Thank you, Broom," She placed her infant daughter in his arms before kissing her daughter's forehead, "I will always be with you, my sweet Mazie," She then turned to the necromancer, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" The necromancer questioned, "Because once you seal the deal there is no going back."

"A mother would sacrifice everything for her children and I'm prepared to do that," She answered.

The necromancer smirked, "Good," and held out her hand, "Take my hand and your soul will be taken to its judgment."

Helen took one final glance at her daughter before taking the necromancer's hand and the necromancer spoke the incantation, "_Ангелы смерти, Владыки подземного мира, у меня есть душа для тебя."_

Helen's skin soon became a corpse-like blue and fell to the ground, soon a bright white orb appeared over her body for a brief moment before disappearing. The necromancer looked down at the body before looking up at Broom and the baby.

"I hope that you will keep true to your word and look after her because that little baby is part of something that was preordained, something that could decide the fate of the world," The necromancer told him.

"I know, Helen told me she had a vision of her daughter standing beside my son fighting evil."

"Fighting evil or leading evil? Well, we'll see in a few decades which side she'll go, until then," And with that word the necromancer turned into smoke and disappeared leaving Broom alone with the baby girl in his arm and her mother's body lying on the floor.

"I promise you, Helen, that your daughter will be something that evil will fear," He said.

Broom contacted the B.P.R.D to inform them that Helen had died and they sent a few agents over to collect her body and prepare a funeral. Later, he walks through the halls of the sub-levels of B.P.R.D to the library with Maze in his arms. He waits in a chair after he had sent an agent to get his son for him. A few minutes passed before the grand doors open and reveal his son, Hellboy.

"Hey dad," Hellboy greets, "A rookie said that there was something you wanted to tell me."

"Yes," He stands up, "Hellboy, I would like you to meet Mazikeen Vera-Broom. She is the daughter of two of my dearest friends. My brother, her father who died before she was born and her mother had died tonight. I promised her mother that I would raise her as my daughter and I will fulfill that promise. Would you like to hold her?"

"Y-Yeah," Hellboy answered hesitantly before she was placed in his arms, "Hey sis, I bet your gonna kick some evil butt when you get older. Your gonna scare them so much that before they go to sleep their gonna check underneath their beds and closets to see if your there."

Mazikeen chuckled at her new brother and he smiled at her little laugh. Broom looked at his two children and smiled, and knowing that whatever the future should have in store for them they would be there for each other like all siblings.


	2. Chapter 1

Maze sat waiting while impatiently shaking her leg in the waiting room of the Lexington oncology center in New York for her father and hoping that everything was alright with him. While she was waiting, aside from shaking her leg, she holds a rosary in her hands and says a prayer in Latin.

"Pater Deus, nos levate omnes, qui sunt contra morbum hodie. Rogamus vos adferret medicinam, consolationis et pacis, ut eorum corpora. Tranquillitas hirsutam et dimisit eos experientia sanitatem virtus amore tuo. In nomine Iesu. Amen."

When the prayer was finished she heard a chuckle and looked up to opened her eyes to see her father standing in front of her.

"Dad, how did the tests go? Is everything alright?" She asked.

He smiled at her for a moment before answering, "Yes, everything is fine. Nothing serious, it's just something that should clear up in a few weeks."

"Are you sure?" She questioned, "Because I can walk up to the Doctor and ask them to tell me."

"I'm fine, my dear," He answered, "Now let's head home. We have someone who will be meeting us there."

"Who dad?" Maze asked.

"The man who will be replacing Clay as your brother's caretaker."

Maze linked her arm with her Father, leaning on a cane, they exit the building and outside all the stores are decorated for Halloween, two kids dressed as skeletons run in front of Broom and Maze, carrying a jack-o-lantern, and the walk towards a waiting black Mercedes. The driver, an agent, opens the door. But before they went into the car and they went over to a street vendor and bought a dozen baby Ruth candy bars. In an electronics store, a wall of TVs. The image of a red, blurry shape fills the screens.

"Son..." Broom breathed.

"Tom Manning is the head of special operations at the FBI. He joins Pat in the studio tonight

to go over the latest Hellboy sighting."

"There. That's the, uh, that's the tail, and, uh, these are the horns," Pat pointed at the screen.

"I have a question. In the pictures of aliens, UFO, the yeti, uh, Hellboy...why is it they're always out of focus?" Manning asked, earning a laugh from the audience, and a grin from Broom and Maze.

"Why don't you tell us...about the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense?"

"I want to tell you, I want to tell the American public one thing. Now, this Bureau for the, um..." Manning looks to Pat for the name.

"Paranormal Research and Defense," He told him.

Manning turns to the camera and says, "There is no such thing."

Maze and Broom got into the Mercedes, and the driver took them to the B.P.R.D in Newark, New Jersey. When they arrived, Maze and Broom went down to section 51 and to the library.

When they entered the library, they saw Abe Sapien was setting up the four books he'll be reading while he is in the huge tank.

"Hey, Abe," Maze said.

Abe turns his attention away from the books, "Professor, Mazikeen, how is your day going?"

"Pretty good so far, Abe," Maze replied as she walked over to him, "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, uh, A midsummer night's dream, The Great Gatsby, the Odyssey, and Dante's Inferno," He answered.

"Cool. Maybe I'll get a book and read with you."

Maze then went over to one of the bookshelves and picked the story of King Arthur and his knights by Howard Pyle. She walked up the stairs to read in her corner while her father stayed downstairs ready to turn the pages of Abe's books while he swims. Less than an hour later, the entirety of Maze's eyes, except the pupils, turn red.

"New guy's here, Dad," She told him, her eyes returned to normal.

"Thank you, Mazikeen."

"Your welcome."

Maze returned to reading her book before she heard the doors open and looked over the railing. She saw the new guy carrying two retro-like suitcases and a bag under his arm.

"Hello?" He called out, Maze didn't answer and stayed hidden as he walked further into the library.

"Turn the pages, please, if you don't mind," Abe's voice crackled through the intercom. The new guy walked towards the tank and got closer before jumping back as Abe swam up to the glass and slammed his hand on it," Please. The pages." Abe gestured to the books.

The new guy looks at the four books on pedestals and askes, "These? You're reading these?"

"Four books at once, every day as long as I'm there to turn the pages. My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom," He said as he walked up to the new guy and held out his hand.

"Sir, I'm John-" The new guy started to extend his hand when Abe interrupted him by pressing his hand on the glass and speaking through the intercom.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, '76. T stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten. You still wonder if it's ever going to fade away."

John subconsciously touched the scar before asking, "How did it-"

"He. Not 'it.'," Broom corrected," Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington. His name was taken from his little inscription stuck to the side of his tank." He points to the small piece of antique paper, framed on the wall, with his cane.

"Icthyo Sapiens. April 14, 1865," John read.

Broom pulls down the bottom of the pneumatic tube," The day that Abraham Lincoln died. Hence "Abe Sapien." He takes off a white cloth to reveal a few green eggs, Myers gagged at the smell. He uses a pair of tongs and places three in the pneumatic tube, "Rotten eggs. Delicacy. Abe loves them," He pushes the bottom up, and a vacuum sucks the eggs into the tank.

"How does he know so much about me?" John asked.

"Abe possesses a unique frontal lobe," Broom told him as he turned the pages, "Unique." That's a word you'll hear frequently around here."

"Sir, where am I, exactly?"

"As you entered the lobby, there was an inscription-"

"On the desk, yes. In Latin,"

"Impressive. Do you remember what it said?" Broom asked

"In absentia luci, tenebrae vinciunt..."John said, slightly frustrated.

"In the absence of light, darkness prevails." For there are things that go bump in the night, Agent Myers," Broom told him.

Maze smiles, 'And we are the ones who bump back."

John looked up and saw Maze leaning on her elbows on the railing and smiling like a Cheshire.

"Boo."

"Boo back?" John said.

Maze smiled before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke and reappearing in front of John, making him jump back.

"Agent Myers, this is my daughter Mazikeen she has a vast range of magical abilities," Broom told him.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," John extends his hand to Maze.

"Please, ma'am was my mother call me Maze," Maze Insisted.

"I believe a little tour is in order, come now," Broom told them.

They walked out of the library and went to John's new room for him to drop off his things before heading down to corridor A was otherwise known as Freak corridor A. Broom puts in the code to open the doors. Broom, John, and Maze walk down a corridor. The walls are lined with glass cases containing occult artifacts.

"1937: a group of German aristocrats obsessed with the occult," Broom points to an ancient and broken lance, "1938: Longinus, which pierced the body of Christ. He who holds it becomes invincible," He gestures at an ancient lance. Next to it: a silver and gold reliquary," Hitler's power increases tenfold."

They go through a series of pneumatic doors.

"In 1943, President Roosevelt decides to fight back. The Bureau of Paranormal and Defense is born. 1958, the occult war finally ends when Adolf Hitler dies."

"1945, you mean. Hitler died in '45," John told him, making them stop and turn to face him.

Broom smiles enigmatically, "Did he, now?"

They reach a final door. Stainless steel, like a bank vault. Waiting there is Agent Clay, a burly guy in a suit, with a cartful of beef and mashed potatoes. A dinner pile at least 4 feet high.

"Oh, uh, Agent Myers, this is Agent Clay. Follow his lead. He and Maze will make the introductions," Broom hands John two baby Ruth bars and walks away.

"Uh, you're not coming?" John asked.

Broom says, "I hand-picked you from a roster of over seventy academy graduates. Make me proud." He walks away and the door closes behind him.

"Don't feel too bad, John. They're not speaking. Dad had him grounded," Maze told him.

"Grounded? Who's grounded?" John asked.

"Okay. You saw the fish man, right?"Clay asked.

John nods and replies, "Oh, yeah. That was weird."

"Just wait until you see what miss Elvira here can do," Clay gestures to Maze, "Well, come on in and meet the rest of the family."

Clay uses a triangular-shaped electronic key to unlock the door. Three solenoid locks turn. Two steel vertical positions open up. Clay pushes the cart into a solid concrete bunker, windowless, austere except for a few samurai suits of armor and weapons. Dozens of cats wander around; others are curled up on the furniture. There are Zippo's everywhere, from every era. On a sofa. made from the bed of a pickup truck, is a heap of blankets and comic books.

"He gets fed six times a day. He's got a thing for cats. You'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend. He never goes out unsupervised," Clay told him.

"Who?" John asked

Clay hands him a comic book: HELLBOY, THE UNCANNY. Myers looks at the cover: it shows Hellboy in a U.S. Uniform, fighting a monstrous ape.

"I hate those comics," John looks up from the comic and about ten feet away from him is Hellboy, exercising with a 300 lb. Stainless steel Dumbell and smoking on a cigar " They never got the eyes right," Hellboy said.

John looks back at the comic and then up again, "Hellboy. He's real"

"Yeah. Sixty years old, by our count, but, uh, he doesn't age like we do. Think reverse dog years. He's barely out of his twenties

"What's with the hair, Clay?" Hellboy asked, "Finally got those implants, huh?"

Clay laughs uncomfortably as he hides his scalp," It'll fill in."

"Who's the squirt?"

"Agent Myers is your new liaison," Clay answered.

Hellboy lets the dumbbell drop. Instinctively, John jumps.

"I don't want him," Hellboy said," What, you get tired of me, Clay?"

"The candy. Give him the candy," Clays whispers to John.

"Oh, uh. Sir, I, uh, I have these. For you." He holds out the two Baby Ruths.

"Father's back?" Hellboy asks.

"Yep," Maze answers.

"Still angry?"

"Well, you did break out again," Maze reminds him.

"Ah, I wanted to see her. Nobody's business."

"You got yourself on TV again, Bro. It's everybody's business now," She told him.

"Myers", huh? You have a first name, Myers?" Hellboy asked.

"Try not to stare. He hates when people stare," Clay whispers to Myers.

"John. Uh, John Myers. Well, John'll do," He answers before whispering to Clay, "Stare at what?

"His horns. He files 'em to "fit in."

Hellboy walks over to them still smoking a cigar. Involuntarily, John stares at the horn stumps.

"What you lookin' at, John?" Hellboy asked him.

"Uh... oh, no, no. Nothing. Uh, nothing at all," John answered.

An alarm sounds saying "Code red. Warning, code red," and a red light blinks on the wall. Myers looks around, bewildered.

"Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song. Come on, champ," Hellboy said, "Let's go fight some monsters."


	3. Chapter 2

Abe, Hellboy, and Maze rode in the back of their garbage truck looking transport to the site. The garbage truck was filled with everything from they would need to fight off monsters, a fully-equipped crime lab, and a couple of chickens.

"Look at them ugly suckers, Blue. One sheet of glass between them and us," Hellboy said as he looked at the people outside through a two mirror.

"Story of my life," Abe replied while fiddling with his respirator that looked like a mechanized Elizabethan collar.

"I break it, they see us, Happy Halloween. No more hiding."

"Yeah, but a big shit storm," Maze told her brother.

Hellboy pulled back a rectangular sliding door covering the two-way mirror. He sighs and said nostalgically, "Outside. I could be outside."

He walked over to a steel box with "The Samaritan" written in black on the lid, and he opens it to reveal a big metal gun with a wooden handle. The metal of the gun is forged from a combination of Irish church bells, cold iron from crucifixes, blessed silver, and other mystic metals. The wood of the grips, which had the B.P.R.D. insignia on both sides, is believed to be that of the cross of which Jesus Christ was crucified on.

"You mean, outside with her," Abe said.

"Don't get psychic with me, fella," Hellboy grumbled.

"Nothing psychic about it. You're easy."

"How am I gonna get a girl? I drive around in a garbage truck," Hellboy complied.

"You never stop bitching, don't you," Maze muttered under her breath.

"Liz left us, Red. Take the hint."

"We don't take hints," Hellboy told him as he held up the Samaritan.

The garbage truck pulls into an interior courtyard of the Machen Library as B. P. R. D. teams spread through the area, expelling uniformed cops and securing the doors. Clay looks up and finds another agent on the rooftop with a flash, who signals an all clear with his flashlight. The garbage truck backs up to the loading dock of the library. Clay pulls a lever on the garbage truck and steps back as the dumpster loader hinges down like a drawbridge, revealing

Hellboy, Abe, and Maze.

"Okay, guys, let's sync up our locators," Clay ordered.

Hellboy, Abe, Maze, and Clay turned the lights on their locators on their belts, which beep and blink.

"Seal the doors. Red, Blue, and Grey are coming in," Clay said into his walkie talkie.

As BPRD agents clear the area, Clay, Myers, Abe, Maze, and Hellboy march through the main lobby. They walk past various display cases filled with artifacts, and statutes.

"At nineteen hundred hours an alarm tripped. B&E. Robbery. Six guards dead -" Clay told them before Hellboy interrupted.

'Hold on, hold on, I thought we checked this place. Fakes, and reproductions."

"Apparently not everything was fake," Broom stands at the base of the marble staircase.

"Father?" Hellboy said, surprised to see him.

"Hey, dad," Maze said.

They approach an oversized set of brass doors. Two agents arrive with a rolling munitions case. John observes as Hellboy opens it and looks over a potpourri of bullets of all colors and shapes.

"The entity is still in there. Video surveillance shows a 16th-century statue was destroyed.

St. Dionysius the Areopagite," Broom explained.

"Who wards off demons," Hellboy said.

"Exactly. The statue, however, was hollow," Broom continued.

"A reliquary."

"More like a prison," Maze corrected Hellboy.

Abe removes a leather glove from his hand. FWAP! he spreads his webbed fingers on the door. He closes his three eyelids and concentrates.

"The Vatican deemed its contents dangerous enough to include it on the List of Avignon. Of which we hold a copy, "Broom told them. Hellboy selects a clip full of bullets and a speed loader. Hellboy selects a clip full of bullets and a speed loader, "Perfect job for these babies. Made 'em myself. Holy water, cloverleaf, silver shavings, white oak. The works." He opens the cylinder of the gun.

Abe gasps as he pulls his hand away from the door. He turns to everyone, "Behind this door, a dark entity. Evil, ancient, and hungry."

Hellboy sighs, "Oh, well. Let me go in and say hi." He snaps the cylinder shut.

Hellboy opens the door and walks in before Clay shuts the door behind him, and Maze said an incantation to secure the doors to make sure that whatever's in there won't get through.

"You'd better hit the books, Brother Blue. We're gonna definitely need more info on this one," Hellboy told Abe through the comms.

Abe walks over and looks through a chest of books, and Maze stands beside him. John walks over to them, "Hey, no one goes with him? Jesus."

"He won't help with Red," Maze said.

"Mm, no. He likes it that way. The whole lonely hero thing," Abe told him as he picked up a book.

"Which will get him killed one day," Maze added.

Abe picked up a book and flipped through a few pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Red, I found something," Abe said. Maze looked at the page he was at and saw a medieval engraving of a creature, "This entity's name is Sammael, the Desolate One, Son of Nergal, Brother of-

"Hold it," Hellboy cuts him off.

"Red, you need to hear the rest of the information."

"Nah. he's taken care of."

"No. Listen to this. "Sammael, the Desolate one, Lord of the Shadows, Son of Nergal, Hound of Resurrection," Abe read aloud.

"See, I don't like that," Hellboy said.

"What? "The Hound of Resurrection" part?" Maze asked.

Abe then continued to read aloud, "Harbinger of Pestilence, Seed of Destruc-"

"Cut to the end, will ya? How do I kill it?" Hellboy asked.

"Hmm. Doesn't say," Abe told him.

Suddenly the doors bulge and crack. Abe, Maze, and Broom quickly step back.

John pulls out his gun and says, "I'm going around the back." He runs off in search of another way in.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to save his ass again," Maze mutters before she disappears in a cloud of grey smoke and reappears in the middle of the room her brother is in.

She turns around and sees her brother sitting against the doors while the creature walking towards him. Maze holds out her hands and electricity generated from her fingers before she fires it at and hitting the creature. Maze grins but it quickly disappears as the creature picks up Hellboy by his normal red hand and throws him at her.

"Oh shit," She said as she braced for impact.

When Hellboy hit her, they went through six glass cabinets, then they hit a window, falling two stories down, and landing in an industrial garbage bin. Hellboy rolls off Maze and onto the ground.

"Aw, crap," He grunted in pain. Hellboy stands up, he grunts from the pain and looks in the garbage bin. He sees Maze, her eyes open and no movement, blood running from her nose, and some of her bones in her arms and legs were broken.

"Don't worry, Maze. I'll make sure you don't miss out on the fun."

"Child. . . "

Hellboy looks up: standing in the alley, like an apparition, is Grigory, in a black suit and overcoat, his eyes shielded by pitch-black sunglasses

"All grown up, I see."

"That voice. . ." Hellboy said in a shocked and confused voice.

"I sang the first lullaby you ever heard, my child. I ushered you into this world. I alone know your true calling, your true name."

"Name this," Hellboy grabs his gun from the ground but when he stands up and points it at the man, but the man had disappeared. Sammael lands behind Hellboy with a hard thump.

Hellboy turns around and aims his gun at the creature, but then a 7-foot tongue lashes out from Sammael's mouth like a whip. It's arm-thick, with yellow sacs billowing from its sides. It wraps around Hellboy's right arm. John fires his gun at the tongue and the creature let's go of Hellboy's arm as it's amber blood explodes in the air. John continues to shoot at Sammael as it backs away from Hellboy before collapses on the ground and squeal in pain from the bullets.

"That thing. That thing," John said as he stood by Hellboy and keeping his aim on the creature.

"What are you doing?" Hellboy asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing?!" Hellboy repeated his question as he reaches into the garbage bin.

"Helping you," John answered.

"Nobody helps me!" Hellboy grabs Maze out of the garbage and holds her bridal style," It's my job."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" John asked, but Hellboy ignored him.

Hellboy takes cover behind a garbage bin and lays Maze against it before answering John, "Yeah, she'll be fine. Just takes her a while to heal and believe me she's faced worse. You want to help? Here. Load this, "He hands John his gun and a bullet, "It's a tacking bullet. Crack the pin. Load it."

John did as instructed he crack the pin and shook it, the bullet glowed green, and placed in the gun. He handed it back to Hellboy and when he reached for the gun. John saw a big, black stinger attached to where the creature's tongue was.

"Jesus. . . what's that on your arm?" He asked.

"Aw, crap."

Maze gasps, taking in a deep breath as she wakes up.

"Hey sis, welcome back to the land of the living," Hellboy said.

Suddenly the creature's tongue punches through the steel like a ramrod. Again and again, Hellboy, John and Maze barely dodged it. Hellboy rips the stinger off his arm.

"What the hell is that thing?" John asked.

"Let me go ask," Hellboy puts the stinger in John's hands.

Hellboy steps out from behind the garbage bin, Maze follows him, he aims it at the creature, sitting atop a wall snarling at them.

Hellboy fires his gun and hits Samael in the stomach, and falls over the wall.

"Why, you little. . ." Hellboy rushes to the wall with Maze close behind him.

"Hey! Hey!" John calls out as he steps out from behind the garbage bin.

Hellboy and Maze jump over the wall and follow the drips of neon green from the tracking bullet on the ground.

John jumps over the wall and calls out to them, "Wait!" They didn't comply, and he chases over them. "We're heading towards civilians," He said into his radio.

Hellboy and Maze jump on top of a ten wheeler, following the trail of neon green drips, and see Samael amongst a crowd of people running away. The creature then runs into the street, cars swerve, avoiding a collision. Hellboy and Maze see the creature on the opposite sidewalk.

They run into the traffic, Hellboy doges the cars while Maze uses her magic to turn into her shadow form, making the cars phase through her. John follows them, but as he runs through the street his wrist was hit by the side mirror of a car, and he whipped around as he cried in pain. Hellboy and Maze heard his cry and saw him on the ground clutching his hand. Maze rushes over to him, they heard a honk and looked up to see a car heading towards them, Hellboy walks in between them and the car.

He raises his hand, but the car doesn't stop, and yells, "Red means stop!"

Hellboy slams his stone hand down on the hood of the car. It flips over them and lands with a thud.

Hellboy looks down them and asks, "You all right?"

"Yeah," John answered.

"Stay here," Hellboy told him, "C' mon Maze let's go get Sammy."

Hellboy and Maze leave John and go across the street, following the neon green into an alley and to an opened drainpipe.

"Sammy, you got a leak," Hellboy said before he and Maze jumped down into a subway tunnel. They look around and see Samael in front of them.

"Waitin' for us, Chuck-face?" Hellboy asked.

Electricity generated from Maze's hands as she says, "Time for some pay-back."

A train horn blares and headlights approach. Hellboy smiles and puts away his gun, while the electricity ceases from Maze's hands. Suddenly, Samael runs towards the on-coming train.

"What?" Hellboy asked.

Hellboy and Maze chase after Samael. The creature slams into the door of the front car and pulled it off its hinges before running in.

Hellboy leaps onto the train, but his legs rattle over the tracks. Maze teleports herself in the train and looks back at her brother ready to help him.

"Go get Sammy! I'll catch up," Hellboy told her.

Maze nods and chases after the creature. She follows the creature through the passenger cars and out onto the track. Meanwhile, The train diver grabs a fire extinguisher and starts slamming it against Hellboy's head.

"Hey! Hey!" The train driver stops and listens to Hellboy, "I'm on your side."

"Ha, sure," The train driver said before slamming the extinguisher making Hellboy go under.

The train whizzes overhead, grazing his horn stumps, making sparks fly. After the train passes, Hellboy sits up, forehead smoking. Maze rushes over to her brother and helps him up. They look around and see that Sammael is gone. They follow the glowing green trail until it ends abruptly.

The creature then drops from the ceiling and lands on Hellboy's back. Chains materialize from Maze's hands and wrap in between the creature's jaw, preventing it from biting her brother, and yanks the creature off of Hellboy. Sammael staggers back and reknits his jaws together. Maze could tell the creature was pissed at her. Suddenly, Sammael embedded its claws in Maze's abdomen. No doubt causing massive internal damage. Her eyes widen and cough blood up.

The creature pulled its claws out, and Maze fell on her back, lying lifeless on the tracks. Sammael jumped and tackled Hellboy to the ground. Sammael's mouth starts to open. Hellboy looks at the sparking third rail a few feet away. Sammael's tongue rears back.

"This is for my sister," Hellboy said. He grabs the rail, and an electrical discharge consumes them both and burns Sammael. Hellboy pushes the creature off with his feet. Hellboy lets go, two of his fingertips on fire. He looks at the very crispy Sammael.

"I'm fireproof," Hellboy puts his cigar in his mouth, "Your not," he lits the cigar with his fingertips. Hellboy shakes his hand, making the flames go out before he shakes off the shock.

"Hey, Myers," Hellboy said through his comm.

"Yeah? Yeah?" John responded.

"How's your arm?" Hellboy asked.

"Yeah, my arm's fine. Where are you?" John asked him.

"I just fried Stinky. Listen...tell Father I'll be home...but he shouldn't wait up."

"No. No, wait, wait. I gotta go with you," John told him.

"Hey, Myers."

"Yeah?"

"Maze's tracker is still on, but I'll be long gone by the time you get here. And I'd get here in by the time she gets back if I were you," Hellboy told him.

"Get back? What do you mean?"

"Oh, and one more thing. Bye," Hellboy turned off his commlink and tracker, and walk away from the fried Sammael and Maze's corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

A few agents, Clay and John among them, walk down the tunnel following Maze's tracker until they found her body laying not that far from the chard remains of the creature. As John looks at Maze's lifeless body a lump forms in her throat.

"What should we do?" John asked, not taking his eyes off Maze.

"Alright, boys, get a clean shirt, Advil, and a bottle of water out of the bag," Clay said.

"Yes, Sir," The agent carrying the bag kneeled next to Maze and got the things out of the bag.

"Advil?!" John questioned, a little angry," Shouldn't we tell Broom that his daughter is dead? What good is Advil to a corpse!"

A split second later, almost on cue, Maze gasps for air and sits up. John stood there speechless, a woman he knew for nearly a day had come back to life.

Maze looked at Clay, "How long was I out?"

"Six, maybe seven, minutes. From the look of it, there was extensive damage to your abdomen from the creature," He told her.

"And where is that son of a bitch?"

"Lying very extra crispy on the tracks not that far behind you."

Maze looked behind her and saw the creature," Nice. Where's my brother?"

"Left not long after he killed the creature, but we know where he's going," Clay replied.

Maze took the Advil and the water bottle from the agent before chugging down an Advil with the water," Thank you," She stands up from the help from the agent and he stands in front of her while she turns around, them facing back to back, and changes her shirt. After she had changed her shirt, Maze steps out from behind the agent," Alright, we know where he's going. Let's go demon hunting."

"You heard her, boys. Move out," Clay said.

The agents, Clay, John, and Maze began to walk out of the tunnel. While they were walking, John replayed what had just happened in his mind. He saw Maze's lifeless body lying on the ground, she wasn't breathing, her eyes open and not moving, now she's walking with them and breathing.

"You okay?" Maze asked John breaking him out of his trace.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah. I'm good," He answered before asking Maze, "Actually, I saw-"

"My brother picked me out of the garbage after he crashed into the garbage and landed on me after falling from a window and saw my lifeless body lying on the tracks with abdominal damage that looked like it came out of a horror movie. That right?"

"Yeah," John answered.

"I have demon blood in my veins. Keeps me young and undying," Maze told him," I've been doing this since the 80s."

"The 80s? You look like your in your twenties," John said a little surprised.

"I was born in the 60s."

"The 60s?"

"Told you the demon blood keeps me young," Maze smiled.

But before John could say anything, they had reached the manhole they had entered through and climbed up the ladder to the surface. While some of the agents stayed behind for damage control, the rest and John, Clay, and Maze got into a black sedan. They returned to the museum and picked up Professor Broom before going to the one place where they know where Hellboy is. To the one person, he goes to see. Liz Sherman.

They, and the other black sedan, pulled up in front of the Bellamie Psychiatric Hospital, where Liz was staying for treatment. They saw Hellboy and Liz standing outside talking. A dozen agents stepped out of the cars along with Broom, Clay, Maze, and John. Clay begins to walk towards Hellboy, but John stopped him.

"Sir, may I go first?" John asked Trevor.

"Not so fast. He barely knows him," Clay told Trevor.

"Then he should make it his business to change that," Trevor said, cutting Clay off. Hellboy stood up and John walked toward him. They talked for a while before Hellboy fell to his knees and Clay, Quarry, Moss, and Maze ran over to him.

"You okay, bro?" Maze asked with worry.

"C'mon champ. You look a little woozy, there," Clay told him.

"This-? This is nothing. You know what'll kill me?" Hellboy asked them before he pointed to Liz, standing at the doorway, "Her," The agents help Hellboy to the car, and Liz went back inside the hospital.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"Liz," Maze answered before getting into the car.

* * *

In the B.P.R.D infirmary, Hellboy laid on a stainless steel table. Broom and Maze stood beside him while Abe peered at Hellboy's wound on his arm through a magnifier.

"You were burned by some organic acid," Abe told him.

"I'm lucky like that," Hellboy responded. Abe grabbed a scalpel, cutting the gash further open, causing Hellboy to grunt in pain.

"Son, about Rasputin…" Broom began.

"Don't worry. I'll get to him soon enough," He reassured his father.

"Listen to me. This is different. There's more at stake then ever before," Broom told him.

"How hard can it be? I punched the crap out of the thing that he sent - Ouch!" Hellboy said.

"I worry about both you," Broom said.

"Me and Maze? C'mon-" Hellboy told him before Broom continued to speak.

"Well, I won't be around forever, you know?" Broom reminded him.

"Oh, stop that –" Hellboy told him before grimacing in pain. "Damn! Be careful, there –"

"Red. How long was it latched onto you?" Abe asked him.

"I dunno, maybe five seconds - ow!" Hellboy told him.

"I can punch him in the face if you want him knocked out?" Maze asked Abe.

"That's right, hold me down," Hellboy snickered.

"Professor…," Abe called. Broom, and Maze out of curiosity, moved to Abe's side of the table and looking into the depths of Hellboy's wound.

"Don't look! Turn around," Broom told Hellboy sharply.

"Is it bad?" Hellboy asked.

"Not as bad as you may think," Maze told him as she kept her eyes on the wound. Inside, nestled like ticks, were three translucent eggs. Abe plucked the first one out making Hellboy jump before depositing it in a glass container.

"Touched you five seconds. Laid three eggs," Abe said.

"Didn't even buy me a drink. Damn," Hellboy said sarcastically as Abe started an analysis before taking out the other two. Once it was done the computer beeped and on a monitor was an enlarged color image of one of the throbbing eggs.

"The eggs are very sensitive to heat and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed." Abe told us. He picked up an egg with a pair of tweezers and passed it to Red, who was now sporting a bandage on his arm.

"Down there. Did you ever lose track of him?" John asked Hellboy.

"Well, let's see - there was that moment when I had a train on top of my head –" Hellboy said and Broom frowned worriedly at him.

"We can't risk it: You'll go back to the tracks tomorrow with a group of agents, search the area, top to bottom," Broom ordered before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning we had gotten word that Liz had burnt down a wing in the hospital she'd put herself into. John pushes in a cart with Hellboy's breakfast on it, three dozen pancakes, and a mound of bacon and toast into Hellboy's den. Inside, Hellboy is leaning over Broom, glaring at the old man.

"How many buildings does she have to burn?" Hellboy asked Broom glaring down at him. "She belongs here!"

"That's not how she feels. She may never feel it," He told him. "It's her choice. "She's human."

"Oh, as opposed to - ?" Hellboy snapped at Broom.

"As opposed to what we are, douchebag," Maze told him honestly. Hellboy turned his glare at Her before stomping over to a mirror and using a hand-held belt sander to savagely shave his horns causing sparks to fly off.

"Mmmh - "Pamcakes." We're going out," Hellboy said when he caught sight of the cart.

"Professor, that girl you were talking about –" John started saying.

"Hey. You: think twice –" Hellboy warned him as he whirled around.

"Shut it, bro," Maze said casually.

"I think I can help -Talk to her - I can bring her back." He told them, making Hellboy chuckle.

"What landed you this job, pushing "pancakes"? Punctuality? What was your area of expertise?" Hellboy asked him sarcastically and chuckles. Myers murmured the answer looking at the pancakes he was putting on one of the tables. "What was that?"

"Hostage negotiations," Myers told him louder and Hellboy's face lit up at the answer.


End file.
